The apparatus of the present invention relates to alarm systems and more specifically to a fire protection system under microprocessor control.
In a microprocessor based fire protection system it is extremely important that the microprocessor maintain control over the system at all times. An electrical transient has the potential for causing the microprocessor to become lost and therefore, causing it to discontinue its correct program sequence. When the program sequence is discontinued, the fire protection control unit is completely disabled and such an occurrence could be catastrophic in the event of a fire.
A typical example of a control unit for a microprocessor based fire protection system is the Model 1100 Wormald Single Zone Fire Protection Releasing Control Unit manufactured and sold by Wormald Data Systems. The control unit includes a power supply, a microcomputer, and associated circuitry for controlling a plurality of supervised or unsupervised circuits connected to fire alarms, smoke detectors, fire suppression devices, etc.